1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and a mobile object including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles are equipped with lamps such as headlamps in the front. Headlamps include, a housing and a lighting apparatus attached to the housing.
This type of vehicle lighting apparatus (headlamp) includes, for example, a light-emitting device, a reflector that reflects light from the light-emitting device forward, and a projection lens that is disposed in front of the light-emitting device so as to transmit the light reflected by the reflector (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-118203 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-243433).